


I Love You. But Do You Love Me?

by saigerrr



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Delirious's dog, Fluff, M/M, Smut, This is my first smut dont pick on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigerrr/pseuds/saigerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah... that smut sucked<br/>I apologize for that<br/>It sucked alot. <br/>Sorry <br/>-Saigerrr</p></blockquote>





	I Love You. But Do You Love Me?

Tyler - I AM WILDCAT  
Jonathan - Delirious 

 

(No one's Pov)

"Goddamnit Delirious! You're such a fucking retard!" Tyler screamed. Delirious was playing gta with everyone and was flying them all in a plane when his dog jumped on him and he started petting it, looking away from the screen and controller. When he looked back, the plane had just exploded. "I-I'm s-sorry T-Tyler... I d-didn't mean t-too.. (Let's just say that in this story delirious has a stuttering issue. Idk why but I wanted to write it like this for some random fuckin' reason..) "You're such a fuck up Delirious!" Tyler said that as he killed Delirious's character. "I don't understand why I even play with you Delirious, you're so goddamn annoying with your stuttering and your fuck ups." At that point, Delirious had enough. He turned off his Xbox and computer and went to bed. 

(Delirious's Pov)  
"Why does he hate me so much??"   
"What did I ever do to him?"   
"Why do I love him when he doesn't love me back..?"

(Tyler's Pov)   
Fuck. I just fucked up so much. I need to go to Delirious but I don't know what I'll say. I need to figure this out.

 

(Back to Delirious's Pov)   
Those thoughts ran through my head as I laid down. I didn't feel like sleeping tonight. I sighed and my dog came up on the bed by me. (Let's call his dog... Jack.) He knew that I was upset. I was really upset with Tyler. Evan texted me asking me if I was alright and why did I log off after what Tyler said. I said yes and that my internet went out. I lied. I didn't want my friends to come over because I'm upset. I didn't want to see them. Just then, I heard a knock on my door. "Who would be at the door at this hour? In a rainstorm?" My questions were answered when I opened the door and there stood Tyler. I went to close the door and I heard "don't slam the door on me. Just hear me out. Please?" I opened it more and said "y-you have f-five m-minutes." "Can I come in to talk?" I opened the door wider and let him in. "I didn't mean to hurt you Delirious. It's just, when I get angry about something I say things without knowing I said it until the words are out. You aren't a retard. Your fuck ups are always funny and your stutter, it's really adorable actually. Delirious, I could never mean what I said to you because I don't like to hurt the people I love. Well not intentionally. Also, yes you heard me right. I love you Jonathan. You're the funniest and most adorable person I've ever met." I just stared at him in disbelief. "There is no way he could love me back." "Maybe he does?" "I don't know anymore" "hello? Jonathan? You in there?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Tyler. "I-I love y-you too T-Tyler.." I looked at him and he looked so happy. We both leaned in and started kissing. We pulled away. And Tyler asked. "Wanna take this upstairs?" "Y-yes" he smiled and carried me upstairs.  
WARNING: SMUT SCENE  
(No one's Pov)

When Tyler and Delirious got upstairs and into Jonathan's room, Tyler laid Jonathan on the bed, got on top of him and started kissing him more. Jonathan started removing Tyler's shirt so Tyler pulled away, took his shirt off and Jonathan's as well. Then started kissing him again. Once they got their pants off Tyler started kissing Jonathan's neck and chest, leaving hickeys everywhere. They got there underwear off and Tyler slicked his dick up with lube and started fucking Jonathan. Jonathan started moaning Tyler's name. Tyler started jerking Jonathan off. They both came at the same time. Out of breath, Tyler laid down beside his lover and looked at him. Jonathan looked back and smiled. The lovers cleaned the mess up and went to bed.  
END OF SMUT  
(Sorry if it sucked. That was my first smut.)  
(Jonathan's Pov)

The next morning when I woke up Tyler was still next to me. "so that wasn't a dream?" "No babe that most definitely was not a dream." "I s-said that out l-loud?" "Loud and clear." I blushed and looked away. I felt Tyler turn my face towards him and felt lips on mine. I smiled when we pulled away. I got up, put on a pair of boxers. I'm not sure who's they were. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had about six hickeys on my neck and chest. I smiled when I remembered last night. I did my business in the bathroom and proceeded back to Tyler. I got back in bed and we cuddled all day. And I thought "I could get used to this."   
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... that smut sucked  
> I apologize for that  
> It sucked alot.   
> Sorry   
> -Saigerrr


End file.
